If You Were Mine
by juneprota
Summary: SLASH Greg lays his cards on the table. GregWarrick.


**If You Were Mine**

by juneprota

Warrick knew what he wanted to hear and called the one person he knew would say it. "Hey, Greg. Mind if I come over?"

"I always have time for you, big guy."

"Good, open your front door."

Greg snapped his phone closed and walked to his front door, letting Warrick in. "You know, I could have been busy. This may come as a shock to you, but I do have a life." He closed the door behind his friend and coworker, and watched as Warrick made himself comfortable on his sofa.

"Yeah right. Like you said, you always have time for me."

Greg just rolled his eyes. What could he say? It was true. Over the last year, as Warrick mentored him in his CSI training, they'd gotten to know each other more, learned they weren't all that different when it came to the important things, and eventually formed a comfortable friendship. For awhile now, Greg's feelings had been a little deeper than platonic. But that didn't matter because Warrick was with Tina, vows and all.

"Tina cheated on me again."

Bitch. Greg walked to the fridge and pulled out a couple beers, handing one to Warrick before sitting down next to him. He'd been there when Tina cheated the first time. They'd only been dating for a for a few weeks then. Warrick had come to his apartment to tell him all about it. Greg had told Warrick then and there to dump the chick. She was bad news. But like a fool Warrick had taken her back. Needless to say, Greg had been shocked when he heard about their little shotgun wedding months later.

"Did you dump her?"

"Well, I was going to but..." Greg rolled his eyes. For being one of the smartest people he knew, Warrick was an idiot. Greg listened as he repeated her excuses. When Warrick finally stopped talking, Greg told the truth.

"You shouldn't have taken her back the first time, let alone this time."

"I made a commitment."

"Who gives a fuck about commitment? She sure as hell doesn't. You're not happy. She's not happy unless she's fucking someone else. Save yourself some grief and end it."

"Greg..."

"No. Warrick, you deserve more. You deserve someone that only wants you. Someone that loves you. God, if you were mine, I'd..."

They both already knew the score. Warrick had felt the shift in their relationship. He knew how Greg felt about him. It had just become an unspoken rule between them to never bring it up. Greg was breaking the rule. And Warrick was going to let him. "You'd what?"

"I'd be so happy. I'd be grateful for every moment I spent with you. I'd never lie...cheat. I'd be with you." He moved closer. "I'd love you..." Greg initiated their first kiss and Warrick willingly participated. It was better than the best of Greg's fantasies, and ended way too soon when Warrick pulled away and stood up.

"I have to go."

He watched Warrick walk out his front door. Greg stood up and locked the door behind him. He banged his head against the closed door a few times, muttering, "stupid, stupid, stupid." He hoped he hadn't just ruined his most important friendship.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Warrick got into his truck, he had no idea where he was going. He just wanted to get away. Away from the fireworks. Away from the 4th of July celebration. Away from Tina and whoeverthefuck she was with. God, he could hit himself for being so stupid. Taking her back, marrying her, taking her back again. They'd all been stupid decisions, and when Warrick pulled onto Howard Ave., he knew he was about to make another one.

Greg answered his door in sweats and a t-shirt. He looked as if he just woke up, mussed hair, bleary eyes. "Rick, wha--" Warrick took him in his arms and kissed him, shutting the door behind him. Greg returned the embrace and kiss fully, without hesitation.

They made love to the sound of fireworks going off overhead and the only thought in Warrick's head was Greg. It was all about Greg.

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick watched as he woke up and said the one thing Greg didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry."

His mouth tightened and his body stiffened as if preparing to get hurt. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Warrick."

"Yeah, there is." Warrick brought his hand to Greg's cheek, his thumb smoothing over Greg's lips. "I just wanted you so much."

Greg knocked Warrick's hand away from his cheek, his lips. "And now you've had me." He got out of the bed to find some clothes to put on.

Warrick sat up, the sheet still covering his lap. "And I still want you."

Greg slipped on the sweats he'd taken off in a hurry last night, his back still to Warrick. "But, you're married."

"Yeah, I am."

Greg opened a dresser drawer, pretending to look for a t-shirt to wear. "I think you should leave. You know the way out." Greg could hear Warrick getting dressed behind him. In his peripheral he watched Warrick walk toward his bedroom door. He finally looked up, because there was something that needed to be said, heard, and understood. "Warrick." Green eyes snapped to brown. "Don't come back until you figure it out."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the end, it wasn't all that hard to figure out. Within a month Warrick was a newly divorced man and back on Greg's doorstep holding two cups of coffee. "I thought it'd be more appreciated than chocolate or flowers."

"You know me so well." Greg took the coffee, kissed Warrick, and pulled him inside.

The End


End file.
